


Pool

by dunwiththis



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler, Help, Joshler4lyfe, M/M, Smut, Top Josh, i dont know how to tag this, joshler af, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tøp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunwiththis/pseuds/dunwiththis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyjo & josh get down and dirty atop a pool table</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda write a lot of weird shit when I'm bored... and I'm also really bad a writing smut so forgive me smut queens/kings. Also I know fuck's all about pool so sorry about that but thanks for reading thoughhh c:  
> This is my first story on here, so don't fuck me over mkay  
> Sorry if I make some mistakes too. Hope you enjoy cx

"I've never played pool, Josh. Do I really want to?" Tyler whined down the phone. He obviously wanted to hang out with his best friend, but he was tired, he had been playing basketball all day. Although he thought this, he knew he hadn't seen his friend in a long time, and he felt like they were drifting apart. He didn't want that. 

After all, he was in love with him. 

Tyler bit his lip as he waited for his friend to open the door. He wondered if Josh thought about him at night, like he did. If he ever fantasised about him. If he ever... 

"Hey bro! Come in." Tyler snapped out of his daydream as he heard his friend's voice greet him. He glanced at the pierced boy, his wonderful hazel eyes scanning Tyler from any sign of movement.

"So...?" He trailed off, waiting for Tyler to move. It was getting a bit awkward. What was he doing, staring at him with those deep brown eyes? Didn't he know how much it turned him on? Tyler jumped and snapped out of it. He stepped past Josh and into his warm, familiar home.  
The sexual tension between them was heavily clinging in the air, and Tyler couldn't help scanning his eyes over Josh's body. Gosh, the boy was always shirtless and sweating. 

"Drumming?" Tyler questioned, stepping into the Duns' games room and picking up a cue stick. Josh followed, doing the same. 

"Yeah. I was playing along to that track you recorded. Trees. It's really good, man." He shot Tyler his signature ray-of-sunshine smile and his breath hitched in his throat. 

"Okay, so all you do is hit the balls with the stripes. I hit the plain ones. And don't get the white one in the holes, m'kay?" 

"I don't even fricken know how to hold it." 

Josh sighed and came up behind Tyler, directing his hands to the correct position to hold it. Oh gosh, he was so close. His crotch was almost touching Tyler's ass. Why did he have to be so cute, so attractive, so lovable?  
"Now just," Josh guided Tyler's hands back, and he hit the ball into the hole, "like that. Easy."  
"Josh..." Tyler's voice was breathy, husky, "Fuck me. Please."

Without hesitation, Josh spun Tyler around. Gripping his thighs with anticipation, he hoisted the smaller built boy on to the table, then gently moving his hands around to his butt. Tyler moaned as he felt his lover's hands on his ass, combined with the pure ecstasy of him kissing his neck, his stubble scratching against his skin and increasing the amazingly stimulating feeling. He was already getting hard, and he could feel Josh was too as he nudged his growing erection against a thigh. There was only two (quite thin at that) pieces of clothing between them, and at this thought, Josh began tugging at Tyler's tight, tight jeans, pulling them down to his ankles. Tyler then proceeded to wiggle his boxers off, his length springing free.  
"Touch me. I've wanted this for so long. I want you. Please." His voice was so desperate, so needy, but he didn't care. He wanted Josh inside of him. 

Josh shushed his lover, pushing him back, and jumped up on to the pool table. Honestly, he didn't care if he was going to have sex with Tyler on the table, he didn't mind and neither did the other. Tyler was becoming impatient, so he grabbed Josh by his hips and pulled him close, removing his shorts and boxers. For a moment neither of them moved, Tyler just stared in awe at Josh. He felt his face get warm, and he covered himself up quickly. 

"D-don't look..." he looked away, blushing slightly. "I've never... You know. Only seen it on TV." Tyler had never seen this self conscious side of Josh. He was confident, strong, and always happy. It was new to him, and he found it extremely cute.

"Don't worry, Josh. I love you... C'mere." Tyler soothed. He wrapped his arms around Josh's toned torso, placing soft kisses down his chest, reveling in the sweet sounds that left his small mouth. Joshua softly gripped Tyler's length, running his calloused thumb across the head, applying gentle pressure. While doing this, he spat on his fingers and slowly pushed them into his lover's puckered hole. The other boy hissed at the sting, but the pain quickly subsided and was replaced by overwhelming pleasure. Tyler couldn't help but moan loudly, digging his nails into Josh's back as he pumped faster and harder, and scissored his fingers around his warmth. 

The room was filled with the sound of Tyler's scream of pleasure as Josh hit his prostate. Deciding Tyler was well prepped, Josh pulled his fingers out, spitting again, as he didn't have any lube. He never expected to have sex with anyone, let alone the one he loved. He loved him so much.  
He pushed inside Tyler's warmth, biting his lip as it enveloped his length. It felt so good. He angled himself upwards, just so that he could hit that spot that made those sweet sounds escape. Never losing concentration on pleasuring Tyler both ways.  
"Mm... Gah. Josh..."  
"Tyler..." He breathed, moans leaving his lips as he increased his speed. He felt the tightness in his stomach muscles, the build up of absolute ecstasy, a strange and unfamilar feeling well up deep in the pit of his gut.  
"I'm - I'm... Ah!"

Josh groaned, burying his face into Tyler's soft neck, now littered with hickeys. Josh pumped one more time and Tyler exploded all over his hand, throwing his head back and screeching his name. 

He was a vocalist, after all. 

"I love you. So much." Josh whispered, panting for breath and coming down from his high. 

"I love you too. You know I do." 

"We just fucked on a pool table..." Josh chuckled, biting his lip as he stared down at his beautiful mess of a lover. 

"I know. It was great. We should do it again some time." Tyler grinned, leaning up and leaving a gentle, lingering kiss on his lips. 

God, did he love him. And he was glad that the feeling was mutual.


End file.
